Kuran Family Storiess
by Breaking Brandi
Summary: A pure-blood family, the first and the only family of pure-bloods remaining, has been through Hell. The Kuran's tragic end, Haruka killed by his own brother and Juuri sacrificing herself for Yuuki's safety. These are the Kuran family stories, untold and never known, until now. (Idea from The Pocky Machine.) The stories though i wrote myself.
1. Christmas Day

It was the evening of December 25th, with Yuuki and her family huddled around the fire while her brother ran off to get more firewood, as snow danced around Yuuki's vision. "Mother, what is that?" Little Yuuki asked, pointing towards the white atmosphere outside. Juuri went beside her daughter, standing still as a statue, as she looked out the window to where Yuuki was pointing at. Juuri let out a soft chuckle, turned Yuuki so she could see the falling white flakes, and said simply "Sweet Yuuki. That's called snow. It's just water that has been frozen and is falling towards the surface." Yuuki was fascinated with the snow, so mesmerized by it that she insisted that she go outside and play in it, but her parent's weren't so thrilled at her enthusiasm. "Yuuki, it's not safe outside." Haruka told his daughter, coming to stand beside his wife. Yuuki, startled at this news, jumped down from her perch on the windowsill and said worriedly "Kaname's out there! We have to get Kaname to come inside!" Yuuki ran towards the door, and pulled on the doorknob, just as Kaname was opening the door from the other side. They both struggled for a moment, before Kaname stopped trying to open the door and Yuuki flung the door open, revealing Kaname on the other side carrying a pile of wood. "Kaname!" Yuuki yelled, hugging her brother as he shook off the last remaining drops of snow from his hair. Kaname hugged her back, picking her up in the process, and murmuring "Yuuki." Yuuki looked at her brother, tears dripping down her face, and said "Kaname, you can't go outside anymore. It's not safe. It's not safe." Startled by how upset Yuuki was, Kaname set her down and grabed her hand, saying softly "Yuuki, it's okay. I'm fine." Drying her eyes, Kaname led her towards their parents, and put in another log for the fire. "Here, Yuuki. I got you a present." Kaname said, smiling at his parents who had relaxed the minute Kaname came through the door, and gave his sister a velvet bag. Yuuki came over towards Kaname, grabbed the velvet bag, and sat next to him on the floor next to the fireplace. "It's a necklace! Look mother. Kaname got me a necklace!" Yuuki squealed with delight, holding the silver locket by the chain and presenting it to her mother and father. "Wow. That's very kind of Kaname. I'll help you put it on." Juuri said to her daughter, smiling wholeheartedly at her son. With presents and lights, falling snow and warmhearted smiles, the Kurans Christmas was a memory to be cherished forever in the hearts of Juuri and Haruka's children.


	2. Yuuki's first birthday

The morning of Yuuki's first birthday was coming up, and the Kurans were ecstatic about throwing a party for their daughter. "Kaname, dear. Can you help me with something?" Juuri asked her son one day, while Yuuki was engrossed in a book that Haruka was reading to her in the living room. "Yes, mother?" Kaname asked, coming into the hallway. Juuri motioned for Kaname to sit down in one of the chairs that sat against the wall, listened for a moment at her husband reading to their daughter, and turned her attention to Kaname. "Since Yuuki's birthday is coming up, i was wondering if you would help me with the party plans." Juuri said, already dreaming about the party and her daughter's reaction. "That's a wonderful idea. Although, we'd have to limit the guest list..." Kaname trailed off, thinking of Rido or any other Kuran family member that would dare try to hurt Yuuki. "Of course, dear. We'll keep it small, just in case. Would you help me shop for decorations and stationary for the invitations?" Juuri asked her son, ecstatic about the party. Kaname nodded enthusiastically, already on board with the idea, and when Juuri grabbed her keys to the black Mercedes, Juuri called to her husband "Haruka dear, you'll have to watch Yuuki for awhile. Me and Kaname are going shopping." *Time Skip* The day had come. Yuuki's birthday was officially on the rise, and as the sun descended over the horizon, Juuri, Haruka, and Kaname got to work while Yuuki slept tranquilly. Streamers hung from the rafters of the Kuran mansion, balloons were drifting in the air all around the Kuran's, and a cake with presents surrounding the dining room table was in its place. "It's perfect. Kaname, i think the Hanabusa's are here." Haruka called to his son, who showed up a few minutes later, already opening the door. "Aidou, it's great to see you again." Kaname greeted his friend, smiling a warmhearted smile as the Hanabusa's stepped into his home. When the Kuran estate was filled with guests, and Yuuki was about to wake up, Haruka and Juuri played hosts while Kaname went upstairs to help Yuuki get dressed. "What's going on, Kana- me?" A sleepy Yuuki asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as Kaname picked her up and whispered in her ear "Happy birthday, my dearest Yuuki."


	3. Bedtime Stories

"No, no. This one! Read this one, Kaname." Yuuki said, holding a book in her hand as she ran towards her brother who was waiting for her on the edge of her bed. "This one, again! But we already read this one a thousand times." Kaname said, smiling at his sister and grabbing the book from her hands, as he started reading. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Yuuki." Kaname began, smiling to himself at his input that Yuuki always loves, and continued "The princess loved her castle and everyone in it. She was warmhearted, and very kind to every person she met, but one day, a wicked witch came to the kingdom and begged to be let into the castle. Her plan was to rid the world of royalty and make a world of her own where she would be treated like a queen. The witch made many attempts at trying to get rid of the royal family, once she even tried to poison the king and would have succeeded if not for the cook knowing her plans, but she always failed. She soon got the idea to find a suitor for the young princess to fall in love with, only it would be a trick and the suitor would lead the princess to the witch to be killed. The witch searched and searched for a young man that would do her bidding for her, and found him on the outskirts of the kingdom. The young man, who was but a poor boy that couldn't even afford shoes, agreed to the witch's plans and set out to find princess Yuuki. When he found the castle, he was shocked. Why, he couldn't believe how wonderful the view was. He decided to go in and declare his love for this princess, but didn't know if he should go through with the witch's plans. Why, he was no murderer and could never harm a soul. The young man was no prince, but he would never know this princess unless he tried to make an effort. Princess Yuuki agreed to meet with the young man, and eventually, they started a courtship. The-" Yuuki had already drifted to sleep, and with Kaname's story filtering in her head, she dreamed of princess's and a kingdom where a lonely witch's plans backfired. "Sweet dreams, my princess." Kaname whispered, as he closed the book on the perfect fairy tale ending.


	4. A mother's love to her son

To the outside world, Juuri Kuran was the definition of pure royalty. To the inside world, her family, Juuri was a loving mother and a caring wife. Now, as Juuri was supposed to be sleeping tranquilly in the arms of her husband, the pure-blood queen was in fact wide awake. She was restless, feeling a certain threat in the air just waiting to take shape and harm her family, and she wanted to be ready if anything or anyone meant any harm to her loved ones. Her daughter Yuuki was the one she had to hide from her brother, from the outside world, from danger. Her children were just like Haruka and herself when they were that age, and it was nice to see the smile on Kaname's face every time Yuuki was around him. She felt a presence behind her, and thinking of an intruder, the pure-blood queen poised to attack. Juuri reached for Artemis at the exact same time the intruder wrapped their strong arms around her torso, locking her arms at her sides. "Haruka." She breathed, relieved it wasn't a threat to her family, as she looked up at her husband adoringly. "Juuri." Haruka said seductively, pulling her into his arms as he caressed her hair. Sharing a passionate lip lock, Juuri and Haruka almost forgot about the threat of their older brother. A cough split them apart, only Haruka grabbed Juuri's hand, as they turned around to find Kaname and Yuuki standing in the hallway. Their daughter's expression was one of admiration while their son's was confused. "I have to talk to Kaname. Take Yuuki somewhere and read to her until i'm done." Juuri instructed, but leaned into her husband and whispered "Afterwards, we can start where we left off." Haruka smiled at his wife, kissed her polietly on the cheek, and picked up his daughter as they both reluctantly left the room. "Kaname." Juuri called, walking towards her son as he watched Yuuki go. "What is it, mother?" Kaname asked, thinking he was in trouble. The pure-blood queen watched her son contemplate every action he had ever done in his head, and said sternly "You forgot my one rule." Juuri was loving seeing her son's face expressions change from horror to down right ashamed, but thought her teasing should probably stop before he gave himself a brain hemorrhage, and waited for the right moment. "Kaname." Juuri called sternly, but couldn't help herself from cracking a smile. "What rule did i forget, mother?" Kaname asked, looking down as if he was ashamed of himself. Juuri couldn't contain it anymore. She burst out laughing, composed herself, and said warmhearted "Kaname, you forgot to always hug me first thing in the morning." Kaname, finally understanding his mother's words, smiled at her and hugged the pure-blood queen. "Now the next time you forget, i'm not going easy on you." Juuri reprimanded, hugging her son back as her thoughts on her jealous brother were erased, as her new thoughts were focused entirely around her family.


	5. How babies are born

"Kaname, how are babies born?" 5 year old Yuuki asked her brother out of nowhere, while they were in the middle of reading a book about a mouse eating a cookie. Kaname, thinking he heard his sister wrong, asked her "I'm sorry, Yuuki. What was that?" Yuuki, precious 5 year old Yuuki, closed the book and asked "How are babies born?" Kaname, flustered Kaname, tries to organize his thoughts as to how he can explain sex to his little sister. "Well, when a woman and man love each other, they express their love in different ways. Some give their loved ones flowers, others prepare a dinner. Sometimes, when a couple wants a baby, they have to practice several different times. See, men and women have different parts and when these parts are connected, they make-" Kaname broke off mid-sentence, covering his face with his hands, as Juuri popped her head through the door and yelled "Kaname, you pervert!" Kaname spent the rest of the night reading to Yuuki in the confines of his bedroom, while he heard his mother from the kitchen talking to Haruka about the night's events.


	6. Valentine's day catastrophe

Haruka woke up to the sound of his mother yelling at his father about not getting her a gift for a national holiday today. "What kind of husband are you to forget to buy your wife a valentine's day present?!" His mother yelled, followed by a crash of something hitting the wall, most likely his mother throwing something at his father but she missed. "Sweetheart, it's only a stupid-" His father tried to say but was cut off. "Stupid! So valentine's day is stupid to you, is it?! Sheesh! Maybe i'll go buy myself my own valentine's day present!" His mother screeched, and a second later, she did just that as she slammed the door on the way out. "Dad! What just happened?!" It was Haruka's sister, Juuri, asking their father quite loudly at an early hour. Figuring he couldn't go back to sleep with the house so loud, he quickly got dressed and headed out the door to see what was going on. "Your mother won't be home for an hour. She's out shopping, so if you need anything, come talk to me about it. Alright kids?" His father asked, looking at Juuri and Haruka, while Rido was still asleep. The kids both nodded and when Juuri walked away towards her room, Haruka walked up to his father and asked "Father, can i have some money? I want to buy Juuri a valentine's day present." His father opened up his wallet, grabed a bottle of beer mixed with blood, and said "Sure, sure. Buy a present for your mother too. I bet Juuri will like that, Haruka." *Time skip*  
It had been 3 hours since Haruka had left the Kuran mansion, searching for a Valentine's day present for Juuri, and still found absolutely nothing that would appeal to his sister's tastes. "Oh look who it is. My brother searching for a present to win Juuri's affections. Sorry, Haruka but Juuri's going to be my wife. Not yours. It's destined to happen." A voice from behind him said, sarcastic and flippiant as ever. Haruka turned around to see his brother holding roses and a little black box in his hands, smiling wickedly at Haruka. "Rido." Haruka said, acknowledging his brother's presence and nothing further, before turning on his heel and walking away. "She'll never pick your gift over mine!" Rido yelled at Haruka, laughing menacingly as he walked in the opposite direction. "We'll see about that, won't we?" Haruka whispered to himself, walking into a shop to survey the flowers in the store. "Hmmm... I know!" Haruka exclaimed, grabing a box and paying for the flower before heading out the door. "I'll show Rido. He won't win Juuri." Haruka mumbled, walking back home. *Time skip*  
It was time for the two boys to give their presents to the same girl, and when Rido stepped towards Juuri, Haruka eyed him warningly. "Juuri, these are for you, my dear." Rido said, giving Juuri the small black box and the flowers. Haruka tried not to laugh at Juuri's response, as Juuri smiled polietly at Rido but rolled her eyes at the dumb gestures he tried on her. Juuri obediently opened the box, gasped, and then bit her lip. Haruka knew his sister well enough and that was her 'Oh shit!' gasp. "Um, thank you Rido. That's very.. nice of you." Juuri said, smiling at Rido polietly. "Your very welcome, my dear." Rido said, smiling at Juuri and flashed Haruka a mocking smile. "Juuri." Haruka whispered, looking up at his sister adoringly, as he grabed her hand with Rido's engagement ring in it. "Juuri, i wanted to get you something that accentuates your beauty. No flower other than this stood out to me, and so i wanted to give you something that shows my love for you." Haruka declared, giving Juuri the box and continuing "This flower is a rare one. It is called the bloody rose for a reason. It's petals are white but it also has strikes of red in the middle of it, making them stand out altogether." Haruka then opened the box, slipped the rare rose on her wrist, and smiled up at his sister. "It is one of a kind, just like you." Haruka murmured, grabing Juuri's hand and placing inside of it a bracelet. "This caught my eye when i was walking by it, and it made me think of you. The chain is real but the charm, i made myself." Haruka said, touching the small crystal heart as he slipped it on her other wrist. Juuri was at a loss for words, so to thank her brothers for both of their presents, she each gave them a kiss on the cheek. When she gave Haruka the kiss however, she lingered there afterwords and whispered "I choose you." before kissing him for the first time.


End file.
